


Times Like This

by whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzvin/pseuds/whizzvin
Summary: Marvin is out longer than expected and causes Whizzer to panic.





	Times Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no pro-writer or anything so this was just for fun. Hope you enjoy! (also uh i had this story spaced in paragraphs but when i posted it, it posted it all together so i am so sorry about that please ignore it!) :)

Nights like this were always the best. Marvin worked an early shift today so that he could have the night off. Jason was with his mom tonight. Marvin always felt like he had to go all out at times like this so he'd gone off to the store to buy some liquor and snacks. Whizzer and Marvin hadn't had a night to themselves in a while. Marvin had been working the night shift this past month due to some conflict at his office. In a few weeks his schedule will be back to normal but that felt a life time away, but god how Whizzer couldn't wait. He waited patiently for Marvin to return home, flipping through a magazine and sipping green tea. Time passed by and his tea was long gone. It’d been over 2 hours by now. The grocery store was only down the street, there was no reason for Marvin to not be back by now. Whizzer’s body began to tremble. Where was he? What could possibly keep him out this long? Was he with someone else? Did his car get hit? Did he have a heart attack? Where is he? Nothing could convince him that Marvin was okay at this moment. He sat down and tried flipping through his magazine to calm himself down. Nothing helped to ease his anxiety. A single tear fell down his check and landed on the thin magazine paper. One tear turned into him full on crying. Something had to be wrong. He sat on the couch with his face buried into his hands. He knew he was probably overreacting, maybe he just got caught up at the store? Whizzer’s anxiety always got the best of him at times like this. Whizzer jumped to the sound of a knock on the door. Could it be the police to tell him that his boyfriend had gotten into a terrible accident? He unlocked the bolt lock and twisted the handle to open the door to Marvin standing in the doorway with a bottle of whine and a box of pizza. “Oh Marvin!” Whizzer said, his voice cracking with tears still streaming down his smooth skin and he flung his arms around Marvin. “Whiz? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you Okay?” Marvin said motioning Whizzer off of him so that he could close the door and set down the things he’d just brought home. “I-I thought something happened to you. Y-You’ve never been at the store this long.” Another tear fell from his eyes. Marvin set his things down and gripped onto Whizzer’s shoulders while staring into his eyes. “I’m okay. I’m here Whiz. I’m okay, you’re okay. We’re safe. I thought i’d grab us a pizza and the place was slammed but i’d already ordered and I didn’t want to be rude. I didn’t think it’d take that long, I didn’t even realize how long i’d been there, I’m so so sorry. I shoulda called Whiz” He said wrapping his arms around Whizzer. “God Marvin I’m sorry. I-I overreacted. You know how i get, i just get so nervous I can’t help it. I don’t know what I’d do without you and i just want you to be okay and I-“ Marvin interrupted, “Don’t apologize. It’s not you’re fault.” He pulled his head away from Whizzer’s shoulder to kiss him on his forehead. “I love you Marv.” “I love you too, never forget that okay?” “Got it.” Whizzer smiled. Marvin took off his jacket with the help of Whizzer and Whizzer hung it on the hook if the coat rack. Marvin went across to the living room to turn on the record player. Whizzer had bought that antique thing at a garage sale ages ago. It still played beautifully as ever. He placed a record in and the vinyl began to spin and the calming music started to hum through their apartment. “Babe come here.” “Marv-but the pizza is gonna get cold.” Marvin grabbed a hold of Whizzer’s hand and dragged him to the center of the living room. “May i have this dance?” Marvin said smirking while Whizzer chuckled. “Of course.” He replied chuckling with his face scrunched and cheeks blushing. Whizzer rested his head on the other man’s shoulder and they slowly swayed to the beat of the music. Marvin ran his hand through Whizzer’s thick brown hair while his other hand made its way to his waist. He could feel Whizzer’s breath still jumping and his heart still beating fast from his meltdown. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” He said still stroking Whizzer’s smooth hair, listening to his heartbeat calm down. Times like this made them feel invincible. Nothing could come between them. They were safe and protected by eachother. If something was wrong, all they ever needed was eachother to make them feel at ease. All they ever needed was eachother. Whizzer began to feel heavier and heavier on Marvin’s shoulders as he grew more tired until he practically fell asleep right there on Marvin. “Well I guess we’ll save the wine and pizza for tomorrow. Tomorrow is saturday and I’ll just have Trina keep Jason, I’ll just keep him for an extra night next week. Okay Whiz? Just for you. We can spend the whole day and night together okay? “G-gotcha.” “Come on kid let’s go to bed.” “The bedroom is just too...damn...far...away.” Whizzer whined, his eyes closed, legs becoming unstable as he fell to the couch. “God damn i’ve never seen you this tired.” Marvin said as Whizzer yawned. Marvin removed his shoes and climbed on next to him and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man. “Goodnight Baby.” “G-goodnight Marv.” He said half conscious. Times like this, were the times they appreciated life most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments&Kudos are VERY much appreciated. Please let me know your thoughts, it helps encourage me to write more! x


End file.
